Ono Kayoko
Ono Kayoko '(小野佳代子 ''Kayoko Ono), also known as, 'Ochan '( お茶), by her childhood friends, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, working her hardest to become a Pro Hero. She is the daughter of the two deceased Pro Heroes, Shino Kayoko and Oshinaru Kayoko and one of the two deuteragonists of the series. Appearance Ono is a girl of average height. She has lightly tanned skin and medium sized eyebrows. She also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes her right eye's iris to appear blue, and her left eye's iris to appear crimson. She also has insomnia so she has had eyebags since the tender age of 6. She has freckles scattered everywhere on her cheeks, as well as pointy teeth. Her face is framed by her medium-length hair, being brown and slightly spiky at the ends, two longer clumps of hair having the same shape on both sides of her face, two short but thick hair antennas on top of her head, and short bangs that reach a quarter on the way down her forehead. Due to her fight with Nomu, she got bandaged up, later taking off the bandages to reveal a scar on her right cheek, along with a lot of scars on both of her arms. In her Junior High School days, she wore an all-black Sailor Fuku. She wore black thigh-high socks instead of the white knee-length ones. She replaced the dress shoes with red laced high-tops. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform. She wears thigh-high socks instead of the knee-length ones worn by some of the other female students. Instead of the brown dress shoes, she wears a pair of baby blue laced high-tops. Ono's hero costume is waterproof. The costume consists of a black short sleeve collared shirt with blue diamonds and a blue tie. On her right arm, she has a black arm glove with blue diamonds that starts just below her shoulder and stops at her knuckles. On her left arm, she has a blue bracelet. She has black pants with blue diamonds on her right leg and a bone on her left leg. She has a black belt hanging off of the right side of her pants, resembling a chain. She also has blue knee-high combat boots with some cracks on the top, along with two lines on the foot part and black soles. To finish off her costume, she has a detachable mask-like device which gives her oxygen, great for fights with smoke, and it allows her to contact anyone. It's a black mask with blue diamonds at the top and bottom along with a bone across the mask. In the winter months, she wears a black oversized turtle neck sweater with blue diamonds. She disregards the blue tie because there were no ways to attach it. She also wore black gloves with blue diamonds. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Being trained by Aizawa since 11 years old, Ono is known as one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. She earned 4th in the Quirk Apprehension Test and 3rd in the U.A. Sports Festival. She has great control over her quirk ''and is determined to grow stronger throughout her life. Her first two matches in the one on one fighting tournament were easy to her. However, when she had to go against Katsuki, it got a bit hard. At the ending of the battle, both landed their final punch, using their quirks, smoke soon filled the stadium and as it cleared up, it was revealed that Ono was out of the bounds resulting in Katsuki winning. Katsuki was nice enough to help Ono up and they started talking about their match. * '''Enhanced Strike': Ono has enhanced skills of strikes and attacks, such as punching, combat, kicking, and many more. She has proven to land stronger punches and kicks than the average punch or kick. * Water Empowerment: Whenever Ono has more water in her battle environment, it gives her more power to fight. For example, if she was fighting where a lake was located, she would be able to use that water so that her attack can be more powerful. Keen Intellect: Ono is shown to be very intelligent. In heroics, she is shown to think through her strategies and to think about what her opponents are capable of and their weaknesses. She was able to find out most of her classmate's strengths and weaknesses during battles. Musical Talent: As shown during the U.A. School Festival Arc, Ono is a great singer. She's sometimes seen singing with Kyoka Jiro. She's also shown to be very talented at playing the guitar. She owns one which was revealed when she was singing with Kyoka. Quirk 'Water Manipulation '(水の操作 Mizu no sōsa): Ono's quirk is a mixture of her mom and dad's quirk. This quirk allows her to control water. She can produce water from her body, which is basically sweat from her body which is purified water. She can also control the water around her. For example, if there was an ocean near her she could use her quirk to bring the water towards her to use it. She can also create things with the water and freeze it. For example, if she wanted to create an ice wall, she would have to make a water wall and freeze the water, creating an ice wall. Also, after freezing water, she can break the ice, like her dad's quirk. Since most battles she has doesn't have oceans, lakes, or any type of water located there, she usually just tries to stay within hot temperatures to sweat so that she can produce the water from her body. Stats Equipment 'Detachable Device Mask '(取り外し可能デバイスマスク Torihazushi kanō debaisumasuku): This mask is detachable so she can take this off with ease. It has mini installed oxygen tanks that useful whenever there are battles dealing with smoke and underwater. She can also use it to contact people. Trivia * Ono very much enjoys Kisaki Murasame's company. * Ono and Kisaki usually stop Midoriya and Bakugo from fighting. * Ono is a very beautiful girl and can definitely charm anyone, as stated by Kisaki. * Ono risks her life for anybody she cares about, especially Kisaki because Ono sees Kisaki as a sister. * According to Kisaki, Ono is emotionally unstable and sometimes doesn't know what to feel about a certain topic. * Ono suffers from insomnia and has possessed eye bags since the age of 6. * Ono knew Kaminari since her last year of junior high and has been best friends with him ever since. * Ono was originally supposed to be a chaotic character. * Ono's first hero name idea was, "Ms. Bone Breaker". * Ono's name consists of "Kayo" (カヨ) from "Kayoko" (カヨコ "beautiful child") and "Ono" (小野 "strong and healthy"). * Ono's favorite fruit is watermelons. * Ono likes spicy soba. * Ono sits on the roof with Hawks, mostly every night, stargazing. * Ono's academic data at U.A. is as follows: * Student No. 19 in Class 1-A. * Ranked 2nd during the U.A. Entrance Exam. * Ranked 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Ranked 6th in Class 1'A's mid-term grades. * Ranked 3rd during The U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * With her birthday being April 17th, she is the youngest student in Class 1-A. She is currently 15. Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Y-yes....*Hugs*...T-T-Thank you!" * (To Kisaki Murasame) "When Katsu said he loved you, he meant that he has a deep affection for you. He cares for you a lot and never wants to lose you." * (To Shota Aizawa) "Hey dad? I can't fall asleep. Can we watch cat videos together?" * (To Shota Aizawa, about him and Present Mic) "You guys are polar opposites, yet you're best friends." * (To Shota Aizawa) "Dad...be careful out there. Promise?" * (To Shota Aizawa) "Is Shinso my secret brother?" * (To Shota Aizawa, about coffee) "You drink your black coffee by itself? I drink mines with one pinch of sugar." * (To Shota Aizawa, pointing to a black cat with blue and yellow eyes) "Awww he's so cute! Can we keep him?" * (To Shota Aizawa) "Daaaaddddddd, I'm borrreeedddd!!!" * (To Akane Shirayuki) "Oi oi oi! Who the hell ae ya talkin' to?" * (To Akane Shirayuki, after Akane calls her ugly) "Too bad you can't Photoshop your ugly personality." * (To Akane Shirayuki) "Can you just leave me, Kisaki, and Katsu alone please?" * (To Ryo Shirayuki) "Man, If I'm being honest, you have to get over Kisaki for your own good." * (To Ryo Shirayuki, placing his hand over her heart) "Calm down, do you feel my heartbeat?" * (To Ryo Shirayuki, after he starts crying) "Aww, it's okay man." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Okay, love means when you care for someone deeply and you have an affection for someone. Saying "I love you" means that you are committed to that person." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I think you left it in the locker room school saying, "I don't wanna lose it during hero training". I could get it for you if want, I'm supposed to be on cleaning duties anyways." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Is it true...that heroes always win? Cause' I don't believe it anymore..I don't believe life anymore." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Kisaki, I love you. You're like my sister. I have a heart and I would never kill them! I just wanna let them know how much I hurt! I know I have Aizawa but it's hard not having your biological parents with you, to see you grow up and accomplish your goals. I don't wanna hurt them. I just wanna make sure they know how I feel....how hard they made it on me. *Sniff* Y'know, I think I just need time to myself for a bit....I'm sorry for bothering you...I was just a waste of your time...*turns around and runs away*" Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Heroes in Training